


Red Is For Love

by smileirwin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Prom, Prom is at the beach, Tumblr Prompt, allisaac prom, i cant fill out tags for the life of me, some lydia x aiden, some stalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileirwin/pseuds/smileirwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm truly sorry I left you after the incident with the Nogitsune and I know you forgave me for all of that, but it won't make up for the fact that I still left; I went to another country for god sake! But it was only because I loved you too much and I didn't want to be reminded of what I had done, or better yet- what I hadn't done. I didn't come to help you when you were stabbed that night. I was too shocked at what was happening, it took me too long to react at what was happening right in front of me. I didn't want to be reminded of how I almost lost you every time I saw your beautiful face. If I had lost you, I don't know how I would be able to live with myself. I would be alone again and it would be my fault. But seeing you okay makes me whole again and I missed you so much. I used to be alone, but I'm not when I'm with you. I love you, Allison Argent. Would you do me the honor in allowing me to take you to prom?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Is For Love

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the request "allisaac and prom ugh anything with allisaac and prom pls"

It seemed as if the pack couldn't catch a break. Whether it was a homicide or a supernatural attack on the town, they always had something to keep themselves preoccupied for quite some time. But now, the pack was getting ready for something bigger and even more annoying than most of the things they have faced before: Prom.

Prom was quickly approaching and the entire junior class was preparing for all the chaos it will bring. And unfortunately, it wasn't the supernatural chaos the pack was used to; instead, it was the normal, everyday stress of being in school around prom season. So many things were going on in the couple of weeks before prom night; invitations were being printed, decorations were being bought and set up, and the most stressful of all, dates were being asked.

Love was in the air, almost as bad as it is around Valentine's Day. Everywhere Allison looked, there were people holding hands or kissing. Normally, she wouldn't mind all the romance, but this time around, she felt somewhat excluded from all the love affairs. All of her friends had their attention focused on someone- Stiles had Malia, Lydia had Aiden and Scott had Kira. Lydia assured Allison that she would get her a date and a good one at that. She didn't doubt it though; Lydia still remained at the top of the social hierarchy and could basically get any guy she pleased. 

Isaac decided to move to France following the expulsion of the Nogitsune from Stiles' body. There was too much guilt to bear in Beacon Hills and he wanted to go somewhere where he could have a fresh start. Most of the guilt that Isaac felt was towards Allison. He had to watch her nearly bleed to death upon being stabbed by an Oni's sword, and he didn't do anything to help her. He was too shocked by what was going on to register what was happening right in front of him. She almost died in front of him, and he didn't do anything to help her. Allison had forgiven him multiple times, because she knew there was nothing he could've done, but Isaac couldn't bear to look at her and remember that scene all over again. 

The pack had been acting very strange around Allison about a week before prom, as if they were keeping something from her. Lydia, in particular had been acting different. For one thing, she suddenly stopped persuading Allison to go to prom with one of the guys she had picked out for her. Lydia had also been speaking to Scott a whole lot more than usual, and in secret as well. 

"Okay guys, what's going on?" Allison sighed as she stood in front of the pack, annoyance clearly evident in her voice. "You've been acting all sorts of strange these past couple of days."

"Well, maybe it’s you who's actually been acting weird, so since you're acting weird, it makes it seem like we're acting weird..?" Stiles tried to retort, coming out more like a question than anything. The pack gave him an annoyed look before Scott proceeded to assure Allison that nothing was going on, and she was just anxious because of prom. But his attempt at assurance only confirmed her suspicion that something was up; Scott always had a tell when he was lying, and he had just done it. Assuming that whatever they're keeping from her was in regards to prom coming up in a few days, she was determined to find out what they have been hiding from her.

That very night, as Allison was completing the last of her English assignment, her phone lit up, signaling that she had received a message.

"Can you come out for a second? I think you dropped your mascara in my bag this morning and I wanted to give it back before I end up stealing it! xo" the message read, obviously from the strawberry blonde haired girl she called her best friend. With a smile and a quick roll of her eyes, Allison put on a cardigan and her slippers before proceeding down the stairs to the front door. As Allison began to reach to open the door for her friend, she felt a wave of apprehension as to what could be on the other side. Was it really Lydia wanting to return her mascara? Had she even dropped her mascara in Lydia's bag in the first place? Questions swarmed her mind nearly instantaneously and before she second guessed herself, she opened the door. And the sight in front of her was surprising enough to make her gasp.

Isaac.

But Isaac wasn't alone. Behind Isaac stood Scott, Kira, Stiles, Malia and Lydia holding large square pieces of cardboard that read out "Prom?" Allison's hands covered her mouth in shock and she began to smile under her hands. And that wasn't all; Isaac had a bouquet of roses in his hands, and he looked like he was about to make a grand speech.

"I'm truly sorry I left you after the incident with the Nogitsune and I know you forgave me for all of that, but it won't make up for the fact that I still left; I went to another country for god sake! But it was only because I loved you too much and I didn't want to be reminded of what I had done, or better yet- what I hadn't done. I didn't come to help you when you were stabbed that night. I was too shocked at what was happening, it took me too long to react at what was happening right in front of me. I didn't want to be reminded of how I almost lost you every time I saw your beautiful face. If I had lost you, I don't know how I would be able to live with myself. I would be alone again and it would be my fault. But seeing you okay makes me whole again and I missed you so much. I used to be alone, but I'm not when I'm with you. I love you, Allison Argent. Would you do me the honor in allowing me to take you to prom?" Isaac finished, making Allison nearly tear up in pure joy. With a quick nod, Allison ran into Isaac's arms and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

The next couple of days were hectic to say the least. Since Isaac's arrival was so close to prom day, the couple were on a time constraint in terms of getting their dress attire. Lydia insisted on taking them to the mall the day after Isaac's promposal, in order to help them pick out a perfect outfit to wear. At the end of the day, Lydia had picked out a beautiful, red gown that was covered in beads and crystals for Allison. Isaac, of course, had a matching red tie to go with his tuxedo. The duo looked perfect in their matching dress attire and they couldn't be more excited for the amazing day that was quickly approaching.

Prom was on a beautiful, summer Friday night. The dance was by the beach, a cool breeze drifting through the air whenever it had gotten too warm. Everyone looked absolutely amazing in their gowns and tuxes. Lydia, specifically, was wearing a bright pink gown, similar to the one Allison was wearing. Although Aiden didn't look too amused about the matching tie, Allison knew that he was overjoyed that Lydia agreed to go to prom with him. His redemption was all he ever wanted; he wanted to show both Scott and Lydia that he and Ethan were not the bad guys anymore. And that's exactly what they got, risking their lives to fight the Oni that night. Allison looked to her left and saw Scott and Kira, foreheads gently touching, slow dancing to the song that was playing. They were matching in their elegant purple attire, and Allison couldn't be happier for them. She was glad Scott was able to move on. Kira was an amazing girl who deserved to feel special by someone as amazing as Scott Mccall. Although Allison missed making all those memories she shared with Scott, she was glad he was able to make new ones with someone he clearly loves very much. Stiles and Malia were over on the side, either kissing or laughing. They, too, had matching blue attire. Allison didn't think this night could get any better. Considering all the supernatural chaos her and her friends had endured the past couple years, they deserved a few hours to themselves.

"You ready, m' lady?" Isaac asked, with a stupid smile plastered on his face. He extended his arm in my direction, and I couldn't help but smile back at how hard he's trying to be a gentleman. 

"Let's enjoy this night. Here's to us." She replied, as they both walked into the crowd, hand in hand.


End file.
